Certain truck and trailer vehicles are of the type which have a pivotally movable load support frame attached to the chassis thereof. The truck or trailer includes power means to pivotally move the load support frame. Such a truck or trailer may be adapted to load a container thereupon, to transport the container to another location and to unload the container at the second location. Such a truck or trailer includes means carried by the load support frame to draw a load thereupon as the load support frame is pivotally moved. Usually a cable is used to draw the load upon the load support frame. The cable may be wound upon and operated by a rotatable drum, or the cable may be operated by one or more linearly operable fluid motors, such a hydraulic cylinders or the like.
It is an object of this invention to provide hoist mechanism for a truck or trailer having a pivotally movable load support frame in which a cable is employed for moving a load upon the frame and in which the cable is moved by a plurality of linearly operable fluid motors and in which a minimum number of moving parts, such as sheaves, is employed.
Another object of this invention is to provide such hoist mechanism which is capable of moving a load the complete length of the load support frame and at a significant rate.
Other objects and advantages of this invention reside in the construction of parts, the combination thereof, the method of production and the mode of operation, as will become more apparent from the following description.